El Celestial
by Dahteste
Summary: Feudo Celestial se ha convertido en una próspera ciudad, también llena de problemas y delincuencia, sin embargo, su nuevo alcalde Jadeu tiene planes de expansión más allá de lo que la Guarda Comandante Cousland podría imaginar. [Ataque a Pináculo, Parte 2] Nuevo summary, i sucks.
1. Nugs

Esta es una primera historia, casi un boceto, del mundo de Thedas tras el triunfo de la Inquisición. Se agradecen las críticas constructivas. Disfrutenlo.

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Age, sus personajes, mundo y criaturas pertenecen a Bioware y EA con sus respectivos derechos de autor.

* * *

Cuando llegan a su puerta un mago bigotudo y el Heraldo de Andraste, era de noche, llovía copiosamente ¿Qué debía hacer?  
\- ¿Vas a mirarnos toda la noche o nos vas a dejar pasar? Mira que mis dotes de belleza no pueden hermosear el cielo.

Les hizo pasar crujiendo la madera del suelo, adentro se sentía tibio el ambiente, les hizo estremecer el cuerpo. Encendió la chimenea y desapareció tras una puerta de roble.  
\- ¿En serio crees que servirá de algo? Ni un solo modal ha mostrado… se supone que es una noble, deb…  
\- Basta, Dorian, tenemos suerte de haber llegado a Ferelden tan rápido.- Lady Travelyan se quitó la empapada capa dejándola secar cerca del fuego mientras calentaba sus manos. – Ojala pare de llover pronto…

La puerta crujió y apareció nuevamente la heroína de Ferelden con unas mantas para los recién llegados.

\- No tenemos de otras… si están muy entumecidos puedo conseguirles algo de ropa de cambio. - Dejó las mantas sobre la mesa, mientras observaba la jarra vacía de Dorian. – Alistair viene en un momento – Los invitó a tomar asiento mientras servía dos jarras de hidromiel. - ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de Feudo Celestial?  
\- Todo es un caos, los delitos, el comercio, ni las montañas logran remontar a la tranquilidad de antaño, los niños enferman y mueren, no hay nada… - soltó atropellando sus palabras Travelyan cubriendo su húmedo cuerpo.  
\- ¿Cómo ha llegado a salirse tanto de control?  
\- Pues, verás, cuando algo es tan próspero y tan amable, las alimañas salen de todas partes. – El mago se cruzaba de piernas mientras miraba con recelo la bebida de la pelirroja, ya había acabado con la suya.  
\- ¿Cómo es que la Inquisidora ha perdido su puesto? Quiero decir… se supone que es Inquisidora – Habló Alistair al llegar a la mesa con unos bollos tibios que dejó sobre la mesa. – Además llegaron sin escolta, sin caballos, sin un solo estandarte.

La lluvia parecía amainar, las tejas del establo comenzaban a dejar de escucharse.

Pasado un poco más de un año, Feudo Celestial estaba completamente cambiado. Luego del triunfo de la Inquisición, los peregrinos llegaron por decenas, se instalaron comerciantes por todos los alrededores, todas las habitaciones fueron ocupadas por familias completas, todos ellos hacinados, se construyeron más habitaciones, todos los nobles y el círculo interno de la inquisidora fueron movidos a la fortaleza.

Hubo una temporada de fuertes nevadas, se perdieron gran parte del sustento agrícola propio del castillo. Las celdas se llenaron de ladrones y peleadores borrachos. Eso ya no era un solo refugio para la inquisición, no, eso era ya una ciudad, Feudo Celestial era una ciudad con vida propia. Tal fue el cambio que los habitantes hacían demasiadas exigencias a la inquisidora Travelyan, quien, sumados los nobles fereldenos, la corte orlesiana, maeses teviteranos y otros, no daba abasto. Lady Montylet no estuvo en mejor posición, logró ejecutar con avidez al inicio, mas la fuerza y desesperación de la población fue creciendo cada vez más. Inició una especie de política a los interiores de Feudo Celestial, muchos, humanos y elfos por igual, se alzaban ante las multitudes para avivar su enojo y furia ante una inquisidora que "ya alcanzado su punto máximo" no le interesaba más protegerlos.

\- Un noble orlesiano, Jadeu, se ha autoproclamado "Alcalde de Feudo Celestial", algunos incluso le llaman El Celestial. – Sarah Travelyan hablaba con voz queda y sin despegar los ojos del fuego que ardía a su lado.- Tiene todo en la palma de su mano…  
El problema no era "perder" el poder en Feudo Celestial, si no la sed de poder que se podía ver en los ojos de El Celestial, su fin máximo era comandar las tropas de la Inquisición. Cullen solo podía mantener a raya a sus soldados, pero no sería para siempre, necesitaban hacer algo de forma urgente, de lo contrario, se libraría una guerra por todo Thedas.  
\- ¿Dónde está Leliana? – Preguntó Dahlya frunciendo el gesto. – Ella no es de la clase que permitiría que alguien se inmiscuyera tanto sin tenerlo completamente estudiado.  
\- No es la misma.  
Reinó un perturbador silencio en la sala. Crujió la leña ardiente.  
\- Leliana maneja red para ella misma. _Se han perdido muchas vidas_. Casi no tiene agentes en Feudo – Sarah tragó saliva antes de continuar.- Los ha asesinado ella misma…  
Alistair y Dahlya se miraron incrédulos, Hace mucho tiempo que no recibían ninguna noticia de Leliana, no se habían preocupado, desde que había empezado como la mano izquierda de Justinia sus misivas eran cada vez más escasas. Solo un par de visitas al año desde que iniciaron caminos diferentes después de la Ruina.

La noche pasó lenta, agonizante. Dorian fue el único que pudo conciliar el sueño (tras 5 jarras de hidromiel y 10 bollos).

 _No es precisamente una Ruina. No eran engendros tenebrosos. Habían llegado a pedir ayuda a los guardas grises de Ferelden. La comandante Dahlya y Alistair eran veteranos de la quinta Ruina, habían comandado incluso políticamente la mantención del trono a la Reina Anora… algo debían poder hacer para ayudarle._

 _Leliana había cerrado el paso superior de la biblioteca. Un día se prendió fuego y se perdieron todos los documentos de investigaciones.  
_ \- _Una vela. – dijo la maestra espía.- No hay problema, el causante ya pago su falta.- sonreía con blanca dentadura y sangre en su mano izquierda, en el suelo, corriendo por los cristales, haciendo llorar l_ _os ojos de Jadeu. Parecían lanzar chispas tras la máscara de porcelana moviendo los labios donde brotaba sangre cada vez más oscura. La máscara era su rostro. Un niño en sus brazos.  
_ _\- Han entrado a los aposentos de la Inquisidora.- Cullen quedó sin alma por un segundo, luego le inundó la cólera._

Despertó agitada. Tras las cortinas se podía apreciar el cielo nublado, había parado de llover. Se incorporó en la cama. Dorian se encontraba vestido a la usanza fereldena, nada demostrativo de su glamour mientras leía en una pequeña mesita frente a la ventana.  
-No quise despertarte. – Se encontraba perfectamente peinado.- Fue un largo camino. - Sin quitar la vista del libro sorbía de la taza, el ambiente olía a café.  
- _Entonces todo olía también a café –_ pensó Sarah al salir de la cama. - ¿Han dicho algo? – preguntó.  
\- Algo del entrenamiento matutino. ¿Sabías que lady Cousland escribe poemas? – Continuó cerrando el libro para agitarlo en el aire.- No tienen lo mordaz de un bardo, pero son aceptables. –agregó- te han dejado esas ropas.  
Vistió ropas humildes, de colores deteriorados, peinó una coleta y salió por un poco de agua con que lavarse. Al llegar en la noche no se había percatado del estado del lugar, ni había pensado con claridad donde se encontraban. Estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de Ostagar, incluso se podía visualizar las edificaciones derrumbadas a lo lejos. Muy pocos lugares del mundo habían visto pasar tanta destrucción durante eras completas, apenas crecía hierba verde.

Luego de la tragedia de Diamantina, al salir del velo, Alistair se reencontró con la Heroína de Ferelden y juntos se encaminaron al sur para retomar la verdadera senda de los guardas grises. Un grifo se alzaba orgulloso en el centro del patio, se había juntado agua que discurría hasta el suelo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y alaridos.

\- ¡Si no dan los tres kilómetros no hay postre!  
A pesar del desastre de Diamantina, aún había gente en la región que veían con admiración a los guardas grises.  
\- ¡Capitán! ¡Por favor! – gritaba un recluta con desesperación.  
\- ¡Menos quejas y más avance!  
Cuatro jóvenes llevaban un saco cada uno sobre la espalda, avanzaban en cuclillas bajo la estricta mirada del guarda gris. Un chico de cabello ondulado y castaño tenía toda la pinta de vomitar en cualquier segundo. Cuando llegaron hasta el grifo un silbido de Alistair los hizo detenerse y dejar caer los sacos.  
\- ¿Piedras?  
\- Ven que no fue imposible – Sonrió.- Ahora a cambiarse antes de seguir con sus deberes.

Un gimoteo exhausto fue la respuesta de los reclutas en el suelo.  
\- ¿Todos son guardas?  
\- No, solo Franz y Bricks. Erica y Chris llegaron hace unos cuantos meses, son hermanos, perdieron a sus padres en la guerra, entonces llegaron hasta aquí buscando un mejor lugar - El guarda contemplaba como los reclutas caminaban arrastrando las botas por el barro.  
\- Pero no hay ninguna Ruina ¿para qué reclutar ahora?  
\- "En la Guerra, Victoria. En la Paz, Vigilancia. En la Muerte, Sacrificio." - recitó el credo que figuraba a los pies de la estatua. - Jamás olvidamos nuestro deber. No hay engendros tenebrosos solo por las Ruinas...

En ese momento Sarah sintió la verguenza sobre el rostro. Definitivamente ellos SÍ eran guardas. Dada su experiencia con los guardas, habían traicionado a la Divina, hicieron pactos de sangre asesinando a sus compañeros.  
Al parecer su rostro habló solo, porque Alistair empezó a hablar.

\- Clarel cometió errores, todos lo hicieron, casi le causa la perdición al mundo entero. - hizo una pausa - Pero si no estuvieramos nosotros, ¿dónde habrías ido a buscar ayuda?  
\- Creo que tienes razón en eso. Ojalá que logren recuperar la entereza de su Orden.  
\- No somos una "Orden" - sonrió ampliamente- somos una hermandad.

 _¿Cómo se puede matar a un nug?:_ Torcer el cuello es muchas veces como lo hacen los enanos al preparar la cena.  
Así es Jadeu, a la fecha se han degollado ciento cincuenta elfos y treinta y ocho enanos por atreverse a desobedecer sus órdenes.

 _Ahora ¿ qué hacer con un ex-templario muy testarudo?_

Cullen suspiró. Quizás alcanzaba la espada, tenía unos hombres aún fieles a la Inquisidora.

 _Siempre escuché que ese lirio rojo era eficaz._


	2. Acceso denegado

**N/A:** :) Aquí subo el segundo capítulo del fic... estoy MUY oxidada escribiendo ! años sin hacerlo de verdad! Así que porfavor, tenganme paciencia, ojalá dejen algún review para saber si les ha gustado o no. Y si alguien se dió cuenta, ya había subido los dos primeros capítulos antes, pero los releí bien y estaban asquerosos! xD por eso los volví a escribir.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Age, sus personajes, mundo y criaturas pertenecen a Bioware y EA con sus respectivos derechos de autor.

* * *

 **El Celestial.**

Capítulo 2: " _Acceso denegado_ "

\- ¿Quiénes son los que llegaron? - preguntó Brick mientras movían ollas con papas humeantes.

\- No lo sé, pero no me gustan. Se me hacen unos metiches, seguro que esa se quedó junto a la estatua solo para vernos y reír.

\- El del bigote me parece que debe ser un noble de esos "raritos" – Chris hizo una mueca al mencionar la palabra – ya saben… excéntricos que se bañan en lágrimas de Fénec y visten abrigos de Nugs para salir a bailar.

\- Chris… tú también usas nugs, hasta en tus botas – Todos se rieron con el chico rojo como tomate.

Con los mayores sentados a la mesa, iniciaron una reunión dejando excluídos a los reclutas.

-Envié una carta a Fergus – Dahlya estaba seria- en cuanto tengamos respuesta pueden partir hacia Pináculo, quizás él pueda ayudaros más.

Sarah golpeó la mesa.  
\- ¡¿No irán con nosotros?!  
\- Supongo que lo habrán enviado en clave para que ni siquiera Leliana se entere de dónde estamos.  
\- No hay problema – dijo Alistair – es más, ya mandamos copias a todos en Feudo Celestial.- sonrió. Sus bromas jamás serían buenas.  
-No sé si lo han notado, pero tenemos jóvenes aún inexpertos en combate.- La Comandante hizo una pausa- Tampoco es que dejarlos solos o con Alistair sea una buena idea.  
\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó el aludido – Solo se intoxicaron UNA VEZ. No es mi culpa que la sopa estuviera rancia.

Al otro lado de la puerta, estaban Chris y Erika escuchando atentamente.  
-Sí, parece que es realmente importante. – hizo una pausa para escuchar mejor. – No quieren que nos enteremos.  
\- Bah. – bufó Chris.  
Siguieron escuchando hasta que Brick rompió el silencio.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algún fabulosos chisme?  
\- Shhhh nos van a escuchar– susurró Erika.  
\- ¿¡HEY QUÉ HACEN!? – Franz saltó desde atrás haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Era un elfo demasiado entusiasta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos cayeron a los pies de Dorian.  
\- Parece que tan secreto no es – rio mientras se retorcía el bigote y Alistair se golpeaba la frente con la mesa.

Acordaron esperar respuesta del teyrn antes de moverse del Cuartel Duncan.  
Aquella tarde Sarah se quedó encerrada en la modesta habitación. No podía creer que no fuesen capaces de moverse más rápido, ¿no veían el peligro que se levantaba? ¿Acaso a los guardas tan fácilmente se les había olvidado su credo? Aun cuando se trataran de la Heroína y el Guarda Capitán, ambos muy queridos en Ferelden, no entendía qué tanta gracia llevaban ellos, es decir, ella era la Inquisidora, ¿no? Luchó no solo contra engendros tenebrosos, venatori, magos y templarios locos… de igual forma todos sus súbditos se habían vuelto en su contra. Además, ellos tenían solo a cuatro bajo su mandato, ninguno muy versado en batallas, con la experiencia de Diamantina ¿de verdad creían en reformar a los Guardas Grises? No lo valían, pero los necesitaba.

Luego de unos días se decidió que Dahlya, Sarah, Franz y Brick partirían en carroza desde Lothering simularían una visita de cortesía de la guarda comandante a su hermano en Pináculo. Después, Alistair, Dorian, Chris y Erika saldrían a mitad de la noche a caballo para alcanzarles en un punto fijo. De esta manera no llamarían la atención tan fácilmente, el punto era esconder la identidad de la heraldo, se inventaron coartadas:  
Como su cabello calzaba con el de Brick, ambos de color cobrizo, piel pálida, solo un poco bronceado por el sol, serían hermanos. Brick provenía de una familia de granjeros que tenían demasiados hijos como para alimentarlos a todos, era alto y de complexión robusta, joven, pero fuerte. Lo único que no calzaba era el acento marqueño de la Heraldo. Por otro lado, Franz nació y se crió en la elfería de Denerim. Alistair lo había sacado hacía un año, fue el primero en cumplir la iniciación, Tron, otro elfo, no tuvo tanta suerte ese día.

El camino estuvo despejado y sin complicaciones, lo cual llamó su atención, no era común que las cosas salieran tan bien a primeras, e hicieron bien en no creerlo. Al llegar a Pináculo no encontraron a Fergus Cousland, solo a su concubina, Freya, una elfa que se había abierto paso entre todas las mujeres que trataban de conquistar el roto corazón del Teyrn, destrozado desde la muerte de casi toda su familia al iniciarse la quinta Ruina. No les permitió avanzar más allá del patio anterior.

\- Ya les dije que Ser Cousland no se encuentra disponible.  
\- Soy Lady Cousland, hermana del Teyrn, envié una misiva a mi hermano anunciando mi llegada.  
\- Lo siento, Lady, pero el Teyrn no está... - se relamió los labios - dispuesto a recibiros.  
\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - espetó Dahlya - ¿una concubina viene a detenerme en la visita a mi propio hermano? - la ira se reflejaba en su mirada.  
\- Oh no, por su puesto que no - negó suavemente con sus manos, haciendo tintinear las miles de pulseras que traía en las muñecas - Le repito que Ser Cousland no se encuentra en estado para recibir visitas - sonreía mientras a sus espaldas se formaban los guardias armados, listos para expulsar a quien no desease Freya.- Quizás mañana se encuentre en condiciones.

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡RASTRERA! - espetaba Dahlya pateando un tronco mientras los demás montaban un campamento para pasar la noche. - Seguro que lo tiene atado a sus juegos sexuales.  
\- Tranquila, Comandante, seguro que - Franz se mordió la lengua al recibir la mirada mortal de su Comandante. - Sí, más leña, eso. - Giró sobre sus talones y partió a esconderse tras unos árboles.

Sarah armaba los trozos en su cabeza, ¿era posible que Jadeu hubiese ya contactado al teyrn antes que ellos? Quizás esa elfa era embajadora suya. El Celestial estaba ganando demasiado muy rápido, tenían que detenerle de algún modo, no podían perder más tiempo tratando de buscar aliados que ya estuvieran en su contra.

-... bien?  
\- ¿Ah? - Sarah salió de sus ensoñaciones.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el muchacho mientras movía un poco las brasas para avivar el fuego. - Has estado muy callada desde que nos echaron del castillo.  
\- No es nada. Más me preocupa la Comandante. - Desvió la mirada hacia ella, estaba aún tratando de machacar aquel tronco. -Seguro que está preocupada por su hermano.  
\- No te preocupes por ella - le sonrió- es una mujer fuerte. Ya sabes, Heroína, Ferelden, Ruina, Engendros, todo eso.  
\- Sí, claro - le sonrió de vuelta levantándose del suelo.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
\- Creo que ya está casi listo, falta que Franz traiga más leña.  
\- Iré a buscarlo.

Sarah fue tras el recluta para tomar algo de aire fresco lejos de todo ese tumulto de pensamientos. El crepúsculo empezaba a apoderarse del bosque, cada vez se sentía más frío y la humedad era palpable en el ambiente, quizás caería un poco de lluvia más tarde.  
\- ¿Franz? ¿Necesitas ayuda con los leños? - habló suavemente mientras se acercaba al muchacho. éste se encontraba de espaldas a ella, con un lijero temblor en sus hombros - Vamos, no soy tan débil como parezco. - forzó una risa tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se percibía, un frío le recorrió la espalda, pero el elfo no daba señales de atención a su persona.  
La Heraldo tocó le el hombro, pero retiró rápidamente la mano al verle caer de espaldas dando un grito ahogado. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a los grandes ojos élficos, podía notar como si el muchacho estuviera teniendo alguna clase de sueño, sus pupilas no se detenían en ningún lugar fijo, no tenían brillo, parecían vacíos y a la vez llenos de información del mundo. Franz estaba provocando temor en su alma.

Se escucharon unos pasos a la lejanía, Dahlya venía a toda velocidad.  
\- Hay que irnos.

Habían estallidos de cánticos a la lejanía, golpes metálicos, no tardarían en llegar. Dejaron todo su equipaje, tomaron armas y marcharon rápidamente hacia el sur internándose en el bosque, las botas se les llenaban de lodo y el cielo rugía anunciando lluvia. Brick llevaba en su espalda a Franz , mientras la Guarda Comandante mascullaba.

\- Rápido, hay que alejarnos lo más posible. - Sarah no entendía nada - Más adelante hay una cueva, ahí deberían estar esperándonos.  
\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Explícame qué pasa aquí? - Espetó la heraldo agarrando su brazo para impedir que siguieran avanzando. - ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¡Exijo saberlo!  
\- ¡Ya no estás en tu castillo! Aquí nadie te merece obediencia. - Tiró del brazo para librarse y le agarró de la solapa - No exijas ninguna cosa, Inquisidora, acá no hay tropas para cuidarte, solo toma tu arco y trata de que no te maten.

...

El chocar del metal contra la piedra notaba como se quitaba las hombreras y el yelmo, dejando cabellos rubios al descubierto.  
\- ¡VAMOS! ¡Adelante!  
\- ¡CUIDADO! - estalló el muro de contención de la sala principal.

Todo había comenzado en Caer Bronarch en la Ciénaga Desértica. Jadeu había dado órdenes estrictas de dirigirse al lugar para lograr ayudar a refugiados que llegaban a instalarse en los alrededores de la fortaleza. Desde hacía tiempo que había dejado el trabajo administrativo de la Inquisición, es más, cada vez que podía dejaba Feudo Celestial para unirse a las tropas en los caminos y enfrentarse a los enemigos, era la única forma de salir y tratar de encontrar a la Inquisidora, sabía que ella no les había abandonado, ella estaba ahí fuera, luchando por todos.

Del cielo caían flechas asestando entre sus hombres a los más desprotegidos, salieron cincuenta soldados, ahora quedaban poco menos de veinte, necesitaban reagruparse y escapar lo antes posible.  
Una flecha se le clavó en el brazo izquierdo.  
\- No hay problema… es solo un brazo – Masculló cuando un soldado trató de socorrerle.  
\- Pero, Comandan… - cegaron con un solo flechazo en el rostro.

Habían perdido a más de treinta hombres y mujeres en el camino, los pobladores les despreciaban, despreciaban a la Inquisidora y todo lo que ella había arriesgado por salvarlos.  
\- Sin quedarse atrás - Siguieron andando por las laberínticas ruinas. - _Si no logramos salir ahora mismo... nos matarán.-_ Toda la misión se había salido de control al llegar a las inmediaciones de Caer Bronnarch, toda la fortaleza se volvió en contra de Ser Cullen Ruthford y su equipo, ya estaban muy alejados de su objetivo inicial, solo llegaba a dar órdenes de avance y defensa. - Hacedor, por favor, sácanos de ésta...

 _Jadeu lo pagaría, no sabía cómo, cuándo ni dónde, pero lo haría._

* * *

 **N/A:** A pesar de que cada vez que juego al DAI tomo las decisiones más cuerdas, amables, etc, siempre pensé que al final la Inquisidora podía olvidarse de lo realmente importante y perder el norte de su mandato. Ojalá les haya gustado :) Espero Reviews!


	3. La desgracia

**N/A:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de **rizbef91** y **Hopegtr** :) se agradecen muchísisisisimo! Este capítulo, la verdad que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, sobre todo por... bueno... TODO lo que viene jajajaja. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen algún review para saber qué tal les va la historia... soy buena para las ideas, pero mala concretando tal cual, or lo cual temo que no se entienda nada! Saludos!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Age, sus personajes, mundo y criaturas pertenecen a Bioware y EA con sus respectivos derechos de autor.

* * *

 **El Celestial.**

Capítulo 3: " _La desgracia_ ".

 _ **Soy Dahlya Fram Cousland, hermana menor del teyrn Fergus Cousland de Pináculo, veterana de la quinta Ruina, Comandante de los Guardas Grises y Heroína de Ferelden.**_

Aún cuando el ataque les había tomado por sorpresa, lograron mantener la situación bajo control resguardados bajo los frondosos árboles, eran pocos atacantes y notándose sin mucho talento en batalla. Sarah Travelyan desplegó todo el talento y destreza con el arco logrando el fin de la vida de los asaltantes vestidos de negro, no traían estandarte y parecían escasos de provisiones, sin embargo, en su pecho se podía observar el emblema de la Inquisición, al saquear sus posesiones solo descubrieron venenos baratos y varias hierbas del lugar.

\- No eran más que unos ladrones. - Bufó Travelyan pateando el último cadáver para hacerle caer de la pila que habían formado unos sobre otros. - Seguro que robaron las ropas a algún escuadrón que tomaron desprevenido.

\- Fácilmente podrían haber sido enviados por la sensual. - Brick arrastró las eses como si fuese una serpiente.

\- ¿Sensual? - Le miraron extrañadas quien les guiñó un ojo empezando a contonear las caderas y dejaba unas hojas puntiagudas en sus orejas.

"" _Pero nuestra familia... siempre ha servido al deber por encima de todo. Los engendros tenebrosos deben ser derrotados. Tienes que irte. Por tu bien... y por el de Ferelden._ ""

 _Jamás olvidaré las últimas palabras de mi padre. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, tan sólo era una chiquilla llorando al verle desangrándose en el piso de la bodega, madre lo sostenía, abrazados, cual amor los había unido siempre. El guarda gris Duncan tiraba de las ropas para apresurarnos a salir del castillo asediado por el arl Howe, un despreciable traidor que hizo arder la sed de venganza desde el fondo de mis jóvenes entrañas._

En esas divagaciones Dahlya Cousland formuló la entrada al castillo. Luego de la traición del arl Howe, Fergus comandó con fiereza y desazón el futuro de la familia, mantuvieron en secreto el pasaje de la bodega, solo el capitán de la guardia, ser Gilmore, y los hermanos Cousland manejaban tal información.

\- Llegando a la muralla noreste, hay unos manzanos que marcan un triangulo a la distancia... si logramos llegar hasta ellos sin ser descubiertos, podremos dar con la puerta para ingresar a la bodega. Existen pasadizos internos en el castillo... solo Fergus y yo conocemos su distribución - Dahlya hizo una pausa repasando los planos que dibujaba en el lodo con una varilla - si no me equivoco, por aquí llegaríamos a las habitaciones superiores... suponiendo que esté "indispuesto" será nuestra mejor opción para dar con él.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el elfo? - inquirió Sarah - No podemos escabullirnos y mantenerlo con vida al mismo tiempo.

Dahlya solo se dedicó a darle una larga mirada sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Sabía exactamente qué hacer y qué esperar de Franz, seguramente se encontraba vagando en el Velo, quizás tenía algún tipo de pesadilla sobre engendros tenebrosos que aún no lograba controlar. Lo que no sabía era qué hacer con Sarah Travelyan, le exasperaba su altanera forma de dirigirse a ella, los aires de superioridad que se daba como si todo el mundo se encontrara a sus órdenes.

El cielo crujía y la humedad del ambiente aumentaba. No demoraron mucho en llegar a los árboles y seguidamente a la puerta escondida. Se notaba que trataban de mantenerla en secreto, se encontraba tapada por enredaderas, polvo y moho, si su memoria no le fallaba, debía encontrar el mecanismo por un rincón del marco de la puerta. Con un click y unos giros de la perilla invisible del lado derecho se abrió botando una fina nube de polvo, mientras empezaba a caer la lluvia.

Entraron en silencio, dejando que los ojos se acostumbrasen a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la puerta.

El pelirrojo dejó con cuidado a su compañero apoyado sobre lo que parecían ser - y olían - viejas cajas podridas.

\- No creo que alguien pueda encontrarlo aquí.

Los tres prosiguieron su marcha abriéndose paso entre polvorientas paredes y enmohecidos recovecos. Un guardia se desperezaba en una silla frente al fuego de una antorcha en su esquina designada. Con gran sigilo, Travelyan logró acercarse lo suficiente para cortar la garganta con su daga antes de que él pudiese verla.

\- ¿Estás loca? - espetó en voz baja la comandante - ¡No había necesidad de matar!

\- Más vale prevenir que lamentar. - hizo una pausa curvando una sonrisa bufona - Creía que los guardas erais más duros con los enemigos.

\- Ese no era un enemigo... - apretó la mandíbula tragando la rabia.

Continuaron andando hasta llegar al patio que daba a las habitaciones principales, si Fergus se encontraba en el castillo, debía encontrarse al final del pasillo. Si lograban quitar a los guardias de la puerta seguramente... llanto de bebé.

 _Cuando era pequeña el hermano Aldous solía contarme sobre la fundación del linaje Cousland en la Edad Oscura._

 _Al llegar los hombres-lobo a nuestras tierras todo predestinaba a una completa destrucción, sin embargo, el bann Mather Cousland no permitió tal barbarie en las amadas tierras de Pináculo. Personalmente organizó a los nobles y a todo el pueblo para combatir a las bestias que amenazaban la paz. Luego de batallar contra las bestias y el derramamiento de sangre que tiñó los verdes prados, fue nombrado teyrn. Todos celebraron ése día con júbilo, cerveza y vino por montón._

 _Sin embargo, hay quienes olvidan a la teyrna Elethea Cousland, quien luchó contra el Rey Calenhad antes de la unificación de Ferelden... impensable era que Pináculo perdiese la independencia y entereza de su gente. Aún así, las fuerzas de resistencia no fueron suficientes y Pináculo tuvo que aceptar la derrota adhiriéndose a formar parte del reino._

 _No os dejéis engañar, los Cousland siempre protegerán a la corona, el pasado simplemente nos demuestra el valor en el futuro._

Pero eran sus ojos los que le querían engañar. Al abrirse la puerta los guardias dieron paso al costado, salió Freya cargando un pequeño bulto, lo arrullaba y mecía junto al tintinear de sus pulseras. Le cantaba en algo que le sonaba élfico. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Acaso ¿era un bebé de ella? Acaso de ¿Fergus? Cuando vio el inerte cuerpo de su sobrino y cuando lloraron todo lo que debieron llorar, se pensó que en ese lugar nunca más llegaría una vida nueva, tan frágil y tan pequeña, a ese castillo que vio tanto dolor, tanta sangre y tanta furia.

Se quedaron ahí, quietos el tiempo suficiente para que Freya se alejara escoltada por los guardias. Rápidamente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del teyrn, dentro, la oscuridad era rota solo por el brillo de una vela junto al lado derecho de la cama sobre el delgado rostro del teyrn Fergus Cousland. Respiraba de forma superficial, haciendo subir y bajar el pecho de forma pesarosa, como si cada respiración demandara un enorme esfuerzo.

El escudo de los guardas grises hizo un ruido seco al caer sobre el piso de loza, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos a cada paso que daba hasta llegar a su hermano. Se quitó los guantes de cuero y tomó sus fríos dedos con sumo cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se pudiese deshacer en arena. Sarah abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra ya que Brick le acalló con la mano sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Fergus? - susurró con voz queda - Soy yo... Dahlya... ¿puedes oírme?.

Los párpados temblaron ligeramente como reaccionando, movió los labios, se notaban deshidratados, aún solo con la luz de la vela, sabía que se encontraba pálido y con ojeras impropias del hombre fuerte que siempre había sido.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?

 ** _""Servimos al deber por encima de todo.""_**

...

 ** _Cuando la Santa y Gloriosa marcha de los Valles comportó la disolución del reino élfico y volvió a desarraigar a muchos elfos, la Divina Renata I declaró que todas las tierras leales a la Capilla debían darles refugio dentro de sus murallas. Teniendo en cuenta las atrocidades que habían cometido los elfos en Cruce Bermejo, fue una gran muestra de la caridad de la Capilla. Sin embargo, se puso una condición: los elfos tenían que dejar de lado a sus dioses paganos y vivir bajo el dictado de la Capilla._**

 ** _Algunos elfos rechazaron nuestra muestra de buena voluntad. Se unieron para formar los elfos dalishanos nómadas y mantener vivas sus antiguas costumbres... y su odio por los humanos. Hasta el día de hoy, los elfos dalishanos siguen aterrorizando a aquellos de nosotros que se aventuran demasiado cerca de sus campamentos. No obstante, la mayoría de los elfos se ha dado cuenta de que es más juicioso vivir bajo la protección de los humanos._**

 ** _Y así acogimos a los elfos en nuestras ciudades e intentamos integrarlo. Los invitamos a venir a nuestras propias casas y les dimos trabajo como criados y peones de labranza. Aquí, en Denerim, los elfos hasta tienen su propio barrio, gobernado por un custodio de los suyos. Casi todos han demostrado ser miembros productivos de la sociedad. Aun así, un pequeño sector de la comunidad élfica sigue insatisfecho. Esos alborotadores y descontentos deambulan por las calles sembrando el caos, rebelándose contra la autoridad y dando problemas._**

 ** _\- De Ferelden: folclore e historia, de la hermana Petrine, erudita de la Capilla._**

Embarrado y la cara llena de tierra, tenía un mal aspecto, su tío lo iba a castigar definitivamente, pero igualmente corro, tengo diecisiete, las piernas flacas y Tron lleva el saco a rastras, ambos lo tomamos y lo escondemos bajo la escalera de su casa.

Reímos y su abuelo nos amenaza con el bastón por llegar tarde. No entiende que Vhenadahl no se va a mover a ningún lado, es solo un árbol. Pero él no escucha y debemos buscar agua para regar, mover la tierra a su alrededor formando lodo y hacer los símbolos que alguna vez representaron Arlathan. Entonces le lanzo lodo a la cara, reímos y me lanza de vuelta.

 ** _Las viejas costumbres se han perdido en su mayor parte. Cada generación olvida un poco más la antigua lengua, un poco más sus tradiciones. Y las pocas cosas que conservamos se convierten en meros hábitos, pues su significado se ha perdido ya hace mucho._**

 ** _Lo mismo ocurre con el vhenadahl, el árbol del pueblo. Cada elfería tiene uno, me han dicho. O, al menos, lo tuvo. Cuando yo era una niña, mi madre me contó que el árbol era un símbolo de Arlathan, pero ni tan siquiera ella sabía más. Conservar el vhenadahl ahora solo es un hábito. Muchas ciudades han dejado que el suyo se secara y muriese, y luego lo han talado para hacer leña. No se ha perdido nada._**

 ** _\- Sarethia, hahren de la elfería de Pináculo._**

Recibimos latigazos luego de eso, hicimos que el Vhenadahl tuviera una mala preparación, nos castigarían los dioses, jamás podríamos llevar la gloria antigua... todas esas cosas que dicen los viejos cuando están enfadados con el presente y no se dan cuenta que sus espíritus están atrapados en el pasado.

Veo al Capitán, se ríe mientras disuade al hahren, sabe que somos los ladrones, está también disuadiendo a los guardias de la ciudad, porque todos saben muy bien que Tron y yo hemos estado robando los cereales del puesto del viejo tuerto para venderlos a los despistados viajeros.

- _Solo son chicos, no logran hacer daño alguno._

El capitán Alistair Theirn nos cuidó desde el primer momento, por eso sé que estoy en el Velo, ése es el único lugar en el cual puedo ver a Tron de tan cerca. No es primera vez que me pasa, a veces se confunde con las pesadillas de ver engendros tenebrosos... incluso Brick dice que les entiende cuando hablan de apuestas y fiestas sin control.

El Velo no es un lugar muy agradable, a veces me topo con espíritus corrompidos, otras veces con magos que están perdidos y muy lejos de su hogar. Esta vez solo veo a lo lejos a un solo demonio de la cólera. El antinatural espectro se abalanza sobre un hombre de cabellos dorados quien no puede defenderse por mucho más, del brazo izquierdo le brota sangre, o algo así parece ser, es como si la extremidad fuese a reventar en miles de trozos de rojo material.


	4. Hermanos

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 4, luego de sentir que el 3 fue un asco, lo siento de verdad! Ahora solo agradeceré a mi hermana menor que se dió el tiempo de leer y criticar el trabajo... a ver si ahora sale un poco mejor! Disfruten y no se olviden de dejar algún review con sus opiniones, le hace bien al fic :) Saludos.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Age, sus personajes, mundo y criaturas pertenecen a Bioware y EA con sus respectivos derechos de autor.

* * *

 **El Celestial.**

Capítulo 4: "Hermanos"

\- Por poco habíamos logrado escapar de aquellos avvaritas que nos asediaron durante kilómetros, sin embargo, las ruinas fueron una jugada magistral del Comandante, ¡oh Comandante! Sé que hace frío, ya es la noche, pero necesitábamos dar con algunas provisiones para el campamento, es decir, de los trece sobrevivientes, uno tenía a pierna cercenada y otro perdió completamente la visión, no sabemos qué lamentar o atender primero, si el dolor o el hambre… quizás el doloroso rugido del hambre. Pero ¿el Comandante? ¡Oh! El Comandante seguía firme, tenía el brazo herido y estaba tan –o más- magullado que el resto, pero no dejaba a nadie atrás, incluso les llevaba a cuestas si era necesario. Mantenía la vista altiva, orgulloso, evaluando todas las posibles aristas de la situación, él sí era un caballero de tomo y lomo. Entonces BOOOOOOOOOOOOM ¡Dieron con nuestro escondite!

Emocionado como estaba, el explorador de ojos azules arrancaba hierbas aquí, raíces allá, calmaba el relinchar de uno de los caballos con una caricia, y el mago con bigotes le miraba sin poder creer qué locuras les estaba contando aquel.

Las palabras se le atropellaban en la garganta al muchacho, quizás qué pinta tendría - pensaba- quizás las hierbas no eran adecuadas, quizás era muy tarde y estaba teniendo alucinaciones a causa del sueño y el hambre. Se veía en los ojos de Pavus que era realmente alarmante, quizás mucho.

\- Por favor, cállate un segundo - habló irritado Dorian mientras masajeaba su frente. - Ahora, lentamente, dí otra vez, ¿dónde están tus compañeros?

El muchacho había tenido mucha suerte de toparse con el equipo al entrar en la cueva. Probablemente no habría soportado andar ni un solo kilómetro más bajo la tormenta. Junto al fuego podía empezar a sentir de nuevo los dedos de sus manos, y esa carne seca que le ofrecían tenía un sabroso aspecto... en realidad... cualquier cosa tenía sabroso aspecto con el hambre que traía.

\- Capturaron al Comandante - repitió entre bocados - ¡Si no fuese por él también me habrían llevado a mí! - Apuró una jarra con agua atragantándose, pero sin dejar de masticar.

\- ¿¡Dónde están LOS DEMÁS?! - Interrogó exasperado el mago.

\- Se los llevaron.

\- ¿Dónde? - Inquirió Alistair arrodillado cerca del fuego.

\- Pues a Feudo Celestial yo creo...

\- Creer no es suficiente! - Erica también empezaba a perder los estribos siendo sujetada por su hermano que trataba de calmarle.

...

El hombre del rostro enflaquecido le sonrió. Traía la barba crecida, enmarañada y sucia. Aquel no era el guapo teyrn de Pináculo que le acompañó en tantas pequeñas aventuras en el castillo cuando eran niños.

\- No... llores.- Su voz era rasposa y ahogada.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? - Repitió tratando de peinar unos mechones que caían sobre la frente de Fergus. - Fue Freya, ¿no es cierto? Juro que lamentará el día en que pisó este lugar. ¿Y el bebé? No me digas que es tuyo... oh por el Hacedor. Juro que la voy a matar, no lo dudes, Fergus, lo va a pagar.

El aludido soltó una ufana risa, casi fúnebre.

\- No cambias... - Comenzó con una tos seca, empeorando la ventilación de los pulmones, Dahlya le hizo sentarse y le acercó un vaso con un líquido que tenía junto a la vela.

Brick dejó caer la mano desde el hombro de Sarah la cual se acercó a la cama intrigada.

\- No... esa no... - negó con la cabeza el hombre. Brick entregó a la Comandante una cantimplora que había sacado del cinturón. El Teyrn bebió con avidez el agua ofrecida chorreando por las comisuras de la boca. - Gracias.- Volvió a apoyarse en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Ahora sí? Cuéntanos qué es lo que pasa aquí - Inquirió Sarah recibiendo la mordaz mirada de Dahlya, pero no se dió por aludida, eran demasiadas interrogantes para tan poco tiempo.

\- Esa copa - comenzó Fergus aclarando la garganta - tiene un extracto de raíz mortal y loto de sangre con algo más... No está de más decir que no la beban. - Trató de reír fracasando olímpicamente - En efecto, el bebé es mío. Y de Freya, claro. Esa mujer logro llegar demasiado lejos, muy cerca de mí, y cuando me dí cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Más que mal, fue mi culpa también, pero ¿cómo podía resistirme? Perdí a Oriana, a Oren, a mamá, a papá... tú te fuiste lejos a combatir cosas que no debían ser tu problema. - Siguió narrando mientras las lágrimas empezaban a nublar su mirada - No la amé... Freya sólo fue una forma de satisfacer el hambre de cariño que sentía, me envenenó desde dentro. Trajo esos soldados de la Inquisición, trajo odio y desgracia a este castillo... - miró fijamente a su hermana - mátala, por favor, mátala... pero no la hagas sufrir innecesariamente.

\- Claro que la haré sufrir.

\- ¿Soldados de la Inquisición? Es decir que está con Jadeu ¡Hay que eliminarlos a todos! - espetó Sarah rompiendo la atmósfera.

\- Ese bebé es la única felicidad que ha traído a este mundo... a él... no, por favor... sólo... cuídalo - el teyrn lloraba atrapando sus manos entre los de Dahlya. - Estoy seguro que Freya hizo un pacto con un demonio, tienes que acabar con todos ellos.

\- No hables así... - Empujó lejos a la inquisidora y se encaramó sobre Fergus - Tú te vas a poner bien, ¿si?

Fergus negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Dahlya. -Le acarició la mejilla- Esa cosa me mantiene en este tortuoso limbo. ¿Recuerdas como Aldous siempre trató de hablarnos de las muerte de los Cousland? Nosotros siempre quisimos morir en heróicas batallas - sonrió - y sentir el dulce llamado de Andraste. Eso es lo que siento... todo el tiempo, cuando cierro los ojos, Andraste me llama, siento como acaricia mi alma para entregarme al Hacedor. **..**

\- Sólo acabemos ya con esto! - Sarah desenvainó una de sus dagas con la clara intensión de acabar con el sufrimiento del hombre, mas Brick se interpuso nuevamente en su camino agarrándole con sus fuertes brazos y sacándole a trompicones de la habitación.

\- Lo siento... es muy molesta.

\- ¿Es la Inquisidora?

\- Sí.

\- Ten cuidado, hermanita.

\- Lo tendré.

\- Dile a Alistair... que al menos le dejé un niño - Rió antes de que la mujer tomara su espada para colocarla bajo su poblada barba. Se miraron a los ojos, habían reído y llorado tanto juntos, tenían el mismo color miel tan típico en la familia de su madre. - Te amo, Dahlya. - Cerró los párpados entregándose a la voluntad del Hacedor.

\- Y yo a ti, Fergus. Que Andraste, la amada del Hacedor, cuide de tu inmortal alma.

\- Y de la tuya.

El frío hierro atravesó el cuello del teyrn de Pináculo como si de papel se tratara dejando en el aire el olor de la sangre.


	5. Ataque a Pináculo, Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Age, sus personajes, mundo y criaturas pertenecen a Bioware y EA con sus respectivos derechos de autor.

* * *

 **El Celestial.**

Capítulo 5: _"Ataque a Pináculo Parte 1"_

Dahlya no pronunció palabra luego de atravesar la puerta de la habitación, observó como Sarah reprendía severamente a Brick por ser tan mal educado y atreverse a tratarla como si de una niña se tratase, él solo se reía en voz baja disculpándose inocentemente.

\- ¡Tú dile algo! - espetó Sarah - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan mal educados?

Cousland la miró y, tal como si no la hubiese escuchado, se dirigió al muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Hay que irnos antes de que se den cuenta que...

Fueron interrumpidos por el trote de armaduras acercándose, tres hombres les bloquearon el camino.

\- ¡Son ellos! - Bramó un soldado que vestía el emblema de la Inquisición en el pecho.

\- ¡Lady Freya tenía razón!

\- La Inquisidora Travelyan está con ellos.

\- ¡Capturen a la traidora!

Acto seguido los hombres se lanzaron en ataque sobre ellos, Brick asió el espadón para asestar un golpe sobre el hombre que había avanzado primero, mientras Dahlya le protegía el costado con su escudo y enterró la espada entre los pliegues de la armadura de cuero.

El tercer hombre quedó petrificado al ver cómo sus compañeros habían sido fácilmente acabados, y corrió a pedir auxilio, se detuvo en seco sintiendo el punzante dolor de la flecha que se le acababa de clavar en el talón, acto seguido tenía otra flecha clavada en el cuello.

Rápidamente regresaron por los mismos pasadizos que les habían mantenido escondidos llegando hasta la polvorienta bodega. A lo lejos se escuchaba la campana de alerta, no demorarían en salir todos tras ellos, pero Franz aún se encontraba inconsciente apoyado en las sucias cajas de madera podrida, por lo tanto Brick lo cargó sobre sus hombros y salieron bajo la torrencial lluvia, con un poco de suerte, la tormenta ocultaría su rastro lo suficiente antes de salir de los lindes del castillo. Partieron rumbo al punto de encuentro que habían acordado con el segundo grupo.

...

A Alistair no le gustaba la lluvia, ni el frío, a decir verdad, prefería muchísimo más los ambientes cálidos y secos. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse alerta y, sobretodo, despierto, no creía posible que alguien tratara realmente de atacarlos, pero los osos y lobos siempre buscan refugio durante las tormentas.

Bufó mirando la lluvia caer con estrépito, no había mucho que hacer con tanto problema apareciendo por doquier, solo esperaba que Dahlya hubiese llegado con bien donde Fergus, quizás estaría arropada junto a la chimenea del salón principal donde habían celebrado su boda, dormiría en su antigua habitación antes de convertirse en guarda gris... Habían pasado más de diez años desde ese día, desde su boda, el partir juntos a una aventura, pero no eran capaces de formar una familia como tal.

 _-_ _Siempre quise tener un hijo... o una hija.._. - meditaba tarde cuando montaba guardia mientras todos dormían. - _..._ _vaya... pasan los años y aun tengo ese ferviente deseo... -_ Alistair suspiró abrumado por sus pensamientos - _Se supone que en algún lugar del velo o este basto mundo... un niño lleva mi sangre... desearía que esa sangre también fuese de Dahlya._

\- Capitán.- Interrumpió sus cavilaciones el recluta. - Creo que ya es hora de mi turno.

-Oh, Chris.- Trató de concentrarse en el chico cruzándose de piernas, enderezó la postura e inspiró profundamente la humedad del exterior de la cueva.- Si quieres puedes dormir otro poco, todo está tranquilo.

\- No puedo... - dudó sonrojandoce levemente. - Estoy... es decir, es... emocionante.

\- ¿Emocionante dices? - le miró extrañado.

\- Sí.. ¡Digo no! osea, sí, pero no. - trató de explicarse sentandoce junto a Alistair en la fría piedra.

\- Es la primera vez que les toca salir con Erica, ¿cierto? - rió mirando al muchacho - No te preocupes, yo también estuve nervioso y "entusiasmado" - hizo énfasis en la última palabra con sus dedos - las primeras veces que salíamos con Duncan.

\- ¿En serio? Pero usted ya era un guarda en ese entonces, Capitán.

\- jajajaja, es cierto, pero no deja de ser emocionante en un principio - le miró con cariño viéndose reflejado en la inocente actitud de Chris, se quedaron en silencio mirando la lluvia caer con algún que otro relámpago que cruzaba el cielo. - Es una gran tormenta.

\- ¿Está preocupado por la Comandante, Capitán? - preguntó inocentemente. Alistair sonrió.

\- Mentiría si te dijiera que no. - hizo una pausa.- Así de terrible es el amor, Chris.

\- ¿El amor es terrible? - El chico le miró extrañado y él solo pudo echarse a reír otra vez, acto seguido se toqueteó el dedo anular por sobre los guanteles de cuero.

\- Lo sabrás cuando te enamores. - sonrió - Desde que la conozco que siento que el mundo se va a acabar si no la tengo enfrente... Probablemente porque ella es la única que logra salvar el mundo en el momento menos esperado.- Sonrió divertido volviendo la vista al exterior de la cueva.

Le hizo unas señas a Chris para que se fijara en el horizonte, tomaron armas listos para ponerse en guardia, sin embargo, suspiraron aliviados al ver la familiar silueta de Brick hacer señas desde lejos. Su cuerpo era grande y fornido, estando un poco más cerca, notó que llevaba a alguien a cuestas, podía ser su esposa, pero ambos estaban mayoritariamente aliviados por verles con vida. Despertaron a Erica y Dorian, este último encendió la fogata con un suave movimiento de sus muñecas, pusieron agua a hervir y sacaron mantas para recibir a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Capitán! - El muchacho pelirrojo entró en la cueva completamente empapado y recostó al elfo que traía en brazos sobre unas mantas ofrecidas por Erica junto al fuego. - Entró en el velo hace ya un buen rato.

\- ¡Erica, el polvo!

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas? - Interrumpió Dorian viendo como Chris y Erica se volcaban a atender al empapado elfo, solo Brick le señaló la entrada de la cueva donde llegaban las mujeres.

Con el corazón aliviado, Alistair abrazó a Dahlya rodeándola con una manta mientras le susurraba al oído.

\- Bienvenida.

Pasaron un par de horas, unos lograron comer algo caliente mientras otros esperaban el despertar de Franz.

\- ¿Y de qué es ese polvo que le pusieron?

\- Fecas de fénec con orina de cuervo y un toque de gracia de Andraste.- Respondió lijeramente Chris sin reparar en el rostro asqueado de Dorian. - Él dice que le recuerda a su casa en Denerim.

\- ¿Ves? Ya está regresando. - sonrió Brick al ver al elfo se revolverse un poco entre las mantas y abrir los ojos. - ¡Por fin! Bienvenido a casa.

\- Debiste tener un buen viaje esta vez.

\- Vi al templario - dijo seguro el elfo incorporándose y tratando de ajustar la vista al brillo de las llamas - quiero decir... capitán... comandante... ¡Culo ese! - espetó logrando captar la atención de Sarah.

\- ¿Cullen?

-Sí, sí, sí... Estaba mal herido,... su ...espíritu... atrapado... velo... - No pudo seguir hablando al ser zamarreado por Travelyan exigiendo información.

Luego de un rato ya todos se encontraban acomodados al rededor del fuego contando detalles de lo que había ocurrido, solo Alistair y Dahlya se encontraban distanciados del resto con un pequeño fuego privado frente a ellos.

\- ¿Entonces Fergus...? - No fue capaz de terminar la oración sabiendo el dolor que provocaba en su esposa.

\- Sí... - Se arropó entre los brazos de Alistair. Quedaron escuchando la respiración mutua acompasada - Lo va a pagar.

\- Sé que lo hará. - le sonrió - ¿Quieres dirigir el ataque?

\- Ya no podemos usar el mismo camino, seguro estarán esperándonos. - Comentó Sarah llegando hasta ellos.

\- Exacto. - Alistair se acomodó de tal forma que con el dedo índice trazó una silueta en la tierra simulando el castillo Cousland. - Nosotros entraremos por la bodega para llamar su atención, no les daremos tiempo de preocuparse por ustedes. - mirá a su esposa que aún reposaba con su brazo rodeándola.- Seguro que querrán verte, Sarah.

Dahlya observó a Alistair preocupada, la idea de acabar con Freya lo antes posible le resultaba tremendamente tentadora, pero ¿valía el riesgo de poner en peligro al único hombre que quedaba en su vida? Y, a decir verdad, ¿el único que le daba fuerzas para todo lo demás?

\- Si Freya está liada con Jadeu, también es mi problema. - Sentenció la inquisidora amarrando sus cabellos cobrizos en una coleta y después cruzando los brazos - No le dejaremos escapar tan fácil.

...

Muy bien, no llevaba ni un solo día a salvo y ya le enviaban al peligro más próximo.

\- ¡Soldado! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- F-Friedrich!

\- Vamos! llama por refuerzos! APRESURATE! - Fue acallado por el acero del Capitán de los guardas grises.

Le habían enviado junto al primer grupo de ataque, así daría falsas alarmas de los atacantes al castillo y aprovecharían el uniforme de la Inquisición. El Capitán Alistair le recompensó con una sonrisa y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque junto a Brick quien, con sus dos metros de altura, era una mole de poder que asestaba golpes a diestra y siniestra con el espadón.

\- ¡ VAMOS POR LA TRAIDORA ! - Bramaban unos soldados apuntando a Travelyan que se mantenía atacando con arco y flecha fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡¿Osáis retar a la Inquisidora?! - Sonrió ampliamente alentando las llamas de la batalla - ¡VENGAN SI SE ATREVEN! - Inició una ráfaga de flechas acompañadas de los rayos de Dorian que retrasaban el avance de los soldados, pero sin la efectividad deseada.

\- _Vamos, Dahlya... apresúrate..._ \- fue lo único que se permitió pensar Alistair Theirin mientras bloqueaba ataques enemigos.

A su vez, Dahlya pensaba en él, que resistiera. Habían logrado pasar las primeras filas de soldados sin problemas gracias a la distracción que habían montado cerca de las cocinas, ahora necesitaban avanzar más rápido. Con su escudo rechazó el ataque de un soldado y Chris le dio golpe final con sus dagas, a pesar de que él ni su hermana tenían mucha experiencia en batalla, podían ser de gran ayuda.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras y pasaron el patio interior de juegos, era pequeño, pero lo suficiente para albergar al escuadrón que les esperaba, al centro había un corpulento hombre armado con una maza descomunal en su hombro. Franz levantó un muro de fuego para despistarlos y así los hermanos podían acabarles desde ángulos más adecuados.

\- Tú eres para mí - espetó el hombre que llevaba una maza apoyada en el hombro - Seguro que Lady Freya me dará un premio por llevarle tu cabeza.

Cousland se coloco en guardia cubriéndose con el escudo y, sobre este, la espada apoyada lista para el ataque. La distancia de ambos se acortó en una sola zancada del hombre haciéndole retroceder.

\- ¡Comandante! - gritó Erica haciendo ademán de acudir a su lado.

\- ¡NO! ¡Regresa! - le advirtió Dahlya mientras evitaba otro ataque directo hacia ella, pero no vio venir el puñetazo contra su estómago haciéndole caer sin aire en los pulmones.

\- No no no, sin distraerse. No es divertido si no pones más de tu parte. - El sujeto agarró su rostro con una mano, mas le soltó inmediatamente al ver como su extremidad se prendía en llamas dando torpes pasos hacia atrás.

Franz se situó junto a la comandante levantando una barrera de protección al ver como unos rezagados se lanzaban contra ellos. Dahlya aprovechó para recuperar el aire, botó un escupitajo con sangre al suelo. La barrera retumbó con ruido seco, el hombre descomunal trataba de romperla dando múltiples golpes con la maza. Por detrás suyo Erica se abalanzó sobre él apuñalando el área del hombro donde la armadura no le protegía.

-Aggg, ¡maldita! - se quejaba al caer al suelo perdiendo sangre de su brazo izquierdo, con el otro brazo golpeó a la chica haciendola caer sobre una de las mesas de madera que se hizo añicos bajo ella.

\- ¡ERICA! - Chris corrió para socorrer a su hermana que se encontraba inconsciente. Miró con furia al atacante y tomó con fuerza una de las dagas dejando correr un chorro de veneno en el acero, lanzó el filo contra el gigante clavándolo en el brazo herido. Aprovechando la distracción, la Guarda Comandante y el mago retrocedieron llegando a una de las murallas. El elfo dio un paso hacia adelante sujetando firmemente su bastón invocando las flamas que empezaron a caer desde arriba golpeando al gigante.

\- Bien, hay que continuar. - sentenció la mujer mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del castillo retumbaba el eco de la batalla, los vanguardias e los guardas grises empezaban a recibir más golpes de los que lograban acertar, la amplia mayoría numérica les pasaba la cuenta. Sarah se veía limitada de flechas y Dorian invocó a un grupo de esqueletos que acudieran en apoyo del Brick y Alistair, así lograron avanzar hasta el salón principal, cerraron las puertas del lado sur con los grandes pestillos de madera para respirar un momento.

\- Las puertas no los contendrán por mucho.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? - inquirió Sarah contando las flechas que quedaban en su carcaj, solo eran diez. Alistair estaba de rodillas en el suelo, un profundo corte le atravesaba el costado derecho del torso haciéndole perder sangre; Dorian bebía la mitad de una poción de lirio y Brick se apoyaba en el espadón para no desfallecer. Estaban jodidos.

\- Capitán, tenga. - Brick le acercó un frasco con una sustancia ámbar en su interior. - Necesita recuperar algo de fuerzas.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados salió de las sombras del salón, todos se colocaron en guardia rápidamente, pero ellos solo se postraron en el suelo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- ¡Ilustrísima! Alabada sea la Heraldo de Andraste.

\- Sabíamos que eran mentiras ¡Usted está viva y ha vuelto para restaurarlo todo! - exclamó una soldado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Estamos salvados! - Exclamaba un tercero. - Alabado sea el Hacedor.

\- Los consejeros tenían razón. La Heraldo ha vuelto.

Las puertas retumbaban con los soldados que trataban de ingresar. Alistair trató de recomponerse apoyado en los hombros de Dorian.

\- Sí, todos contentos, nos queremos y nos amamos. Cuando salgamos mamá les comprará helado. Ahora protejan las puertas. - ordenó haciendo que los soldados se colocaran en posición de media luna protegiéndolos de aquellos que lograron irrumpir en el salón por la puerta norte. - ¿Dahlya?

\- ¡Ahí estás! - la mujer entró corriendo para abrazar a Alistair. - ¿Cómo es que te han hecho esto? Pobrecito. - lo miraba dulcemente acariciando su rostro.

\- Pero... ¿dónde están los demás? - preguntó confundido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ali? Vamos, los niños te están esperando para jugar.


	6. Ataque a Pináculo, Parte 2

**N/A: ** Hola! Aquí traigo el capítulo 6 con la segunda parte del Ataque a Pináculo... la primera parte creo que quedó un tanto larga, quizás debería haber hecho tres partes, pero bueeeeeno, a lo hecho pecho. Espero que les guste este capítulo :) creo que me hacía falta escribir más acción.

Siempre se agradecen los reviews para saber qué tal la historia, si les gusta, la detestan, los personajes les caen mal, o lo que sea. Todo es bienvenido!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Age, sus personajes, mundo y criaturas pertenecen a Bioware y EA con sus respectivos derechos de autor.

* * *

 **El Celestial.**

Capítulo 6: " _Ataque a Pináculo, Parte 2_ "

Eran ilusiones. Freya no era ninguna clase de guerrera o maga, su única motivación era el odio irracional a los shems, y el demonio lo sabía bien, por eso le propuso un trato.

Si bien en Ferelden, Orlais y las Marcas Libres existían leyes que prohibían la esclavitud, muchas personas viajaban por todo Thedas olvidando tales leyes. Tan solo siendo una pequeña niña fue vendida a un maese teviterano como si de un trozo de carne se tratase. En un principio era una gran vida, o mejor que la de muchos otros esclavos, el maese que la compró cuidó bien de ella, su única tarea era la de servir de compañía a la hija pequeña de la familia. Tenían casi la misma edad y disfrutaban los mismos juegos, pero con el pasar de los años su dulce ama se transformó en una arpía descorazonada que disfrutaba de lanzar copas rotas jugando tiro al blanco. Y detestaba perder.

Solía dejarla desnuda para servir el vino y los bocadillos durante sus reuniones sociales. Hubo un tiempo en que sus tratos se volvieron cada vez más torturadores con su cuerpo, fue en la misma época en que se unió a una secta que se hacían llamas los Venatori. La llevó consigo hasta Orlais donde se reunieron muchos seguidores y luchaban contra la Inquisición, sin embargo, nada pudo superar la alegría que sintió al verla retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, suplicándole por ayuda. Entonces en ese momento había aparecido Jadeu, un noble orlesiano menor que apoyaba la causa de la Inquisición aportando pequeños grupos de soldados.

Él la adoptó, no como la esclava que había sido toda la vida, tampoco era una sirvienta, eran compañeros. Se ganó la confianza de Freya mostrándole lo mismo que ella ya había visto en su vida: dolor, tortura, mentes retorcidas y que pudren al mundo entero. Pero también estaba la solución, él la tenía en sus manos, solo necesitaba ayuda para lograrlo.

Ella aceptó la noble tarea que le fue encomendada, seducir al shem que tenía el título de teyrn en Pináculo y casarse con él. Lo del hijo había sido un extra para lograr ablandar más su corazón. De esta manera, Jadeu podía controlar Pináculo a través de ella... sería un arma, una extensión de él para lograr algo superior a todo lo que alguna vez había soñado.

¿Y ahora? Había llegado la shem hermana de Fergus. No le dio tiempo suficiente para lograr que se casaran y así obtener el legítimo derecho sobre la región como teyrina. Solo quedaba asesinarla, de esta manera, sin herederos al lugar del teyrn, nadie objetaría que ella comandara en nombre de su hijo hasta que fuese mayor. Era tiempo suficiente.

Esa Cousland debía arruinarlo todo, ¿no es así? Primero asesinaba al shem, ahora atacaba el castillo junto a la shem inquisidora. Necesitaban una lección rápidamente, no podía esperar por más refuerzos, debía actuar rápidamente.

Ahora tenía a todos los shems atrapados en las ilusiones de sus más grandes deseos, incluso el mago teviterano había caído luego de presentar bastante lucha. Solo no sabía ¿dónde se había metido Cousland?

El bebé lloraba asustado por los truenos que herían el cielo. Aun siendo la madre de la pequeña criatura, no soportaba tenerlo mucho tiempo cerca. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de color miel como los del teyr, sus orejas redondeadas, sin posibilidad de notar en él algún legado del Pueblo.

La función del bebé era ser un juguete para seguir controlando la débil mente del shem, casi le da crédito por demorar en llegar a la locura con la toxina que le preparaba noche y día. Pero ahora había muerto sin desposarla, esto la obligaba a mantener la fachada de madre preocupada. Observó a la criatura quedarse dormida en los brazos de la nodriza.

-Largo. -ordenó.

La nodriza dio un salto asustada, dejó al pequeño sobre su cuna y salió de la habitación.

\- Tan pequeño y tan asqueroso.

Olía a shem y a leche.

Tomó una almohada y la colocó suavemente sobre su pequeña cabeza ¿Cómo podría seguir molestándola si no respiraba? Jugaba con la idea de matar al bastardo, saboreando la posibilidad.

...

\- ¿Los... niños? - Alistair no lograba comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo se perdía en los ojos color miel de su esposa. Habría jurado que alguien le había ayudado a levantarse, pero lo único importante era que ella estaba ahí con él.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Duncan me jaló el cabello! - lloriqueaba una niña de cabellos castaños claros corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡No es cierto! - Negaba el un chiquillo moreno - ¡Ella lo está inventando!

\- Duncan, no molestes a tu hermana. - les amonestó Dahlya. Hacía un día soleado, estaban en un verde prado junto a un frondoso árbol que les brindaba sombra.

\- ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos, Ali? Seguro que te hace falta- le sonrió.

Alistair observaba a los tres frente suyo, no parecían realidad, pero estaban ahí, le hablaban, parecían tan reales... como siempre los había soñado.

\- Esto... No... Esto no está bien. -Negó con la cabeza dando unos pasos hacia atrás separándose de Dahlya. - ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Sarah? ¿Dorian? ¿Brick?

\- Tranquilo, estás confundido, tienes que descansar, cariño. - los ojos color miel comenzaron a arder convirtiendose en dos globos oculares completamente negros, la sonrisa se le torcía en una mueca demoníaca.

\- Tú no eres ella... ustedes no existen. - El guarda asió su espada dándole una estocada a visión que se deshizo en polvo soltando un grito desgarrador.

Los dos niños se habían transformado en seres amorfos que se lanzaron sobre él, se cubrió con su escudo, pero el agudo dolor del costado latía frenéticamente. Quedó en el suelo de rodillas esperando el choque contra las bestias, mas no sucedió.

Al levantar la mirada observó como Dorian acababa con los enemigos conjurando a los espíritus.

Todo el espacio a su alrededor se estremeció haciendo desaparecer el prado dejando a la vista a Brick y Sarah que se encontraban hablando a la nada.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde? - Sarah buscaba con desesperación una imagen perdida.

\- Fue un demonio, cariño. - Dorian se acercó rapidamente a ella.

-Pero... pero... -se veía pálida, con las pupilas dilatadas, respiraba aceleradamente. -No... él está ahí... yo lo sé... y los soldados... sí.

\- ¡Despierta! No es realidad... es solo un demonio jugando!

\- Pero puede volverse realidad... - una profunda voz retumbó en el salón, todos buscaban la procedencia de ésta.

\- ¡Muéstrate demonio! - Alistair volvía a estar en pie sosteniendo su mano contra a herida.

\- ¿Cómo? - Sarah buscaba la voz en todas partes, sin éxito.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar todo. Con mi ayuda, nadie podrá hacerte frente. Ni siquiera El Celestial. - se hizo un silencio total.

\- Es una trampa, no aceptes. - Brick trataba de calmar a la pelirroja. - Los demonios nunca ayudan gratis.

\- No es mucho lo que pido... - la voz volvía a resonar - solo unos minutos de tu tiempo... quita a esos guardas grises de mi camino.

\- ¿Quitarlos?

\- Sí, solo eso. Luego, me dedicaré a ayudarte a recuperar a aquello que más deseas... AQUEL que más deseas.

\- Entonces te ayudaré... - Sarah tomó con firmeza el arco y una flecha desde su carcaj.

\- Oh genial, no acabamos con los de afuera para que ahora ésta se nos vuelva loca. - Resopló el capitán.

El mago se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! - Travelyan apuntaba firmemente hacia el frente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No vinimos hasta ellos para que nos ayudaran, acaso?

\- No lo entiendes, Dorian... - masculló la pelirroja. - ésta podría ser la ayuda que estábamos buscando.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¡Pero si es un demonio por el Hacedor!

Alistair y Brick no se movían de su posición, si llegaban a dar un paso de seguro que las flechas se les clavarían entre ceja y ceja.

\- Es lo mejor que tenemos ahora. - Afirmó aún con las pupilas dilatadas.

\- No. - Dorian dulcificó su rostro - Lo siento.

 _..._

 _Pero lo necesito._

Levantó la almohada desde la cabeza del bebé y la dejó caer al suelo.

Tan ensimismada estaba Freya en sus cavilaciones que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que aquellos ya habían logrado llegar hasta ella.

\- ¡Mi señora! Debe escapar - le advirtió el guardia que entró apresuradamente antes de quedar congelado en su sitio.

\- ¡TÚ NO VAS A NINGÚN LADO, FREYA! - gritó la Guarda Comandante irrumpiendo en la habitación. - Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi hermano.

La elfa rió con estrépito.

\- Vamos, haz lo que quieras, ese sucio shem no valía la pena.- sonrió lascivamente- Tenerlo entre mis piernas fue demasiado fácil. Tener a su bastardo también lo fue. - dejó caer una de sus manos sobre la cuna.- Lo único que faltaba era que ese sucio shem se casara conmigo, de ahí podía dejarlo descansar, todo iba a estar listo. - hizo una pausa. - Pero tenías que aparecer tú.

Dahlya avanzó hasta ella agarrándola de sus ropas y acorralándola contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a hablar como si nada de él. - la furia se veía arder en sus ojos.

\- Entonces dime... ¿qué se siente asesinar a tu propio hermano? ¿Es lo mismo que matar a un engendro o al archidemonio? ¿Lo disfrutaste al menos?

Golpeó el rostro de la elfa con un puñetazo haciendo que empezara a sangrar por la nariz, pero esto solo hizo que la sonrisa se ensanchara.

\- Oh sí, golpizas ¿te hacen sentir mejor? - rió siendo golpeada otra vez. - tu no sabes nada, shem... El Celestial viene... su futuro es el único posible... ¡él quemará todo y traerá la gloria a estas tierras llenas de miseria!

\- ¡Cállate de un maldita vez! - espetó Dahlya golpeándola con la rodilla en el estómago dejándola caer al suelo.

Franz había entrado en la habitación y se acercó para agarrar a la comandante antes que terminara por asesinar a la elfa.

\- ¡Deténgase, Comandante!

Otro trueno desgarró el cielo muy cerca de donde se encontraban haciendo que el bebé llorara nuevamente. Pero no fue hasta sentir el gran estruendo en el gran salón que la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Comandante! - Chris entró presurosamente con la armadura cubierta de sangre. - ¡Ha sido el gran salón! ¡Los demás están ahí!

\- ¡Erica! Haz que vuelva la nodriza - empezó a ordenar Cousland mientras andaba a grandes zancadas con Franz detrás suyo - Que ella cuide al bebé, pero no la dejes sola con él. - Hizo señas a Chris hacia la elfa inconsciente en el suelo - Tampoco pierdan de vista a esta.

\- ¡Sí! - Ambos hermanos llevaron el puño derecho hacia el pecho haciendo entender que las órdenes serían acatadas.

Con el corazón desbocado corrieron atravesando todos aquellos pasillos donde se habían vencido al enemigo abriéndose paso hacia el gran salón. A sus espaldas avanzaban los guardias de Pináculo, todos aquellos que se rindieron al reconocer a la hermana del recién difunto teyrn apoyaron en la expulsión de los soldados de la Inquisición, eso les brindó la ventaja necesaria para tomar el control.

Ahora llegaban al gran salón, los guardias botaron las grandes puertas con fuerza brutal haciendo salir el humo concentrado que emanaba del fuego que incineraba las mesas y muebles del lugar. En el centro se podían ver cuatro figuras, uno de ellos en el suelo, inconsciente.


End file.
